


A gato in boots

by EsmerianDreamer



Series: Hetalian Fairytales [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on the studio 100 musical, F/M, Puss in Boots AU, The Benelux siblings are all genderbend and I love them that way, Their father does not have a name I should think of one but it's too late now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmerianDreamer/pseuds/EsmerianDreamer
Summary: After the death of his father, Gabriel is a little bummed to find he only inherited their barn cat Charro. Imagine his shock however when the scruffy tomcat promises him riches and the hand of his true love, in exchange for a pair of boots and a pretty cape.Story loosely based on the musical by Studio 100, and the original fairytale.
Relationships: Female Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalian Fairytales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The 3 brothers

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a farmer. The farmer was a kind man, who worked hard and fair for his money. A wife he no longer had. Isabel disappeared years ago, and was thought to have been killed by wolves. However, Ramon Carriedo still had his three sons, who helped him every day to work the fields and take care of the animals. 

Miguel, the eldest, wasn't the quietest type. He worked hard, yes, but it seemed he was always talking and chatting, moving like he'd eaten a bag of sugar and the high had never faded. It was often a running joke by the locals that Miguel would be better suited as a bard, to tell stories and sing. 

Andrés, the middle son, was the opposite. He was a quieter man, with a seemingly permanent frown on his face. He was never really interested in the many tales of his older brother, but still listened to be nice. He took comfort in taking care of the animals, quietly speaking with them when he thought nobody was listening. 

And Gabriel, the youngest, was a strange one. At least to his father and brothers. He was a good worker, he was kind, but he always seemed to disappear after work was done, running off into the fields or into the woods. When asked about his whereabouts, he always shrugged and said he liked it where it was quiet. 

"But the farm is quiet, right?" Miguel had asked once. Gabriel had chuckled. "Not to be mean, but with you around? Not really." The comment had earned him a playful nudge, which escalated in a playfight in the straw. Andrés had to break it off before the two accidentally got themselves hurt. 

One day, when Ramon returned from the market to sell his wares, he brought along a new face. A cat, cream-colored with brown patches. The feline had just jumped into the back of the farmer's cart, and refused to leave him alone. Even when Ramon calmly placed him back on the ground, the cat trailed after him, rubbing at his ankles and mewling for attention. 

"Seems he wants to be a part of our family." Ramon explained with a chuckle, scratching the cat under his chin, who purred happily. Miguel gave a little snort. "Well, he'll be good for catching mice in the barn." 

"Where did he come from, anyway? He seems too friendly to be a stray." Andrés noted, letting the cat bump his head against the farmboy's hand. Gabriel chuckled and picked the cat up, who didn't protest. Instead, the cat gave a happy mewl, curling up against the boy. Gabriel gently pet the cat, watching him. 

"Maybe he's from Romulus's place?" He mused. Old man Romulus lived out in the woods in a little cottage, all alone. Well, alone if you ignore the many cats that lived around the property. Gabriel often went along with his father to bring the man some food. His cats went where they wanted to go, so if this one wanted to stay with them instead, it wouldn't be stealing. 

"He'll need a name. You said he jumped into your cart, right? What about.. Charro?" 

A meow was answer enough. Gabriel chuckled. "Well, Charro it is." He scratched behind the cat's ears, earning him some happy purring. 

And so, Charro became a part of their household. The tomcat was.. A strange one. He was very intelligent, seemingly understanding that if he wasn't allowed somewhere, he would not go there. Any rodents he caught were neatly disposed off in a bucket, which the feline proudly showed off to his owners. He did not like baths, but for some reason allowed Gabriel to wash him once in a while. And if the brothers needed to go on a trip to town, Charro wanted to go along. 

Gabriel showed Charro to Romulus once, when Ramon went to bring him food. Explained how they got him, and asked if Charro had been one of Romulus's. The old man had just chuckled and gently scratched under the cat's chin. 

"Seems you found your family, huh, bambino?~" 

Charro had meowed happily at that, as if proudly declaring that yeah, he indeed did. Gabriel had chuckled in amusement, had watched his father give Romulus the vegetables he'd brought, and went back home. 

And so, the years passed. Gabriel ran off a lot more into the fields, much to his brothers' irritation. Charro had tried to follow him a few times, and had given up with a sad mewl after the 5th try. But as the three boys grew into young men, Ramon's health went down. 

One night, the three brothers sat by their father's bed. Ramon was shivering with fever, yet he was trying his best to speak to his sons. 

"My sons, I am so very proud of what you have all become. I know I might not be around much longer, so please, listen to my words. Stay together. Stay a family. I know you can be strong, you can be responsible. Miguel.." 

He turned to his eldest. "When I die, you will have the farm. The fields. You've grown our best crops, and I know you will continue to do so. Take care of your brothers, if you earn more than they do." 

Miguel gave a nod, holding his father's hand. "I promise, father. I will not let you down." 

Ramon just smiled and patted his hand. "I know you won't.. Andrés, my boy..?" He turned to the middle son now. "You will have the livestock. You have raised the calves we've had like a second mother, made them strong and healthy, have taken care of our animals like a protector. Continue to do so. Take care of your brothers, if you earn more money than they do." 

"Yes, father," Andrés whispered, gently wiping his father's forehead with a damp cloth. Ramon closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to his youngest. 

"Gabriel, my dear boy. I know I cannot give you much anymore. But take good care of Charro for me. He's a special cat, and he might just lead you to good fortune. Just keep an open mind. Take care of your brothers, if you earn more money than they do." 

Gabriel stared at his father, a bit dumbfounded. His brothers seemed to be confused too. "Father, is that fair?" Andrés asked. "I mean, Miguel gets the farm, I get our livestock... Seems unfair Gabriel only gets a cat and a third of your inheritance." 

"Charro is special," Ramon repeated softly. "Trust in your father, for now. That cat will lead your brother to his destiny." His voice was a mumble by now, as he dozed off. Miguel worriedly checked his father's temperature. 

"He might just be raving a bit. Don't worry, Gabe. We won't only let you have a cat. You can work on the farm for me." 

"And you can help me with the animals," Andrés added, as he adjusted the blanket. "We won't let you be empty-handed." 

"..Thank you." Gabriel sighed, watching his father's face. He looked down when a familiar weight jumped onto his lap. Charro seemed worried too, and Gabriel didn't blame him as he stroked the cat's fur. "Me too, buddy. Me too." 

* * *

The following morning, Miguel went to town to get a priest. As they had expected, Ramon had passed away during his sleep. A burial would be arranged soon. It wasn't going to be very fancy, just a grave up on the hill with a wooden cross to mark the place. 

After the priest had performed the last rites and the small ceremony was over, the three brothers stood together by their father's grave, silent. Charro sat by them, only giving a mournful mewl and placing his paw on the soil covering the patriarch's final resting place. 

"...I'm going to take a walk." Gabriel eventually said. His brothers let him walk off, watched him walk into the woods. Their little brother needed the space right now, and they would give him at least that. They didn't even try to stop Charro as the cat quickly pattered after the youngest son. 

They all just needed a little time. 


	2. The princess

"I don't have time to argue with you, my dear, just pick a colour." 

Nicolaas and Ida peeked into the bedroom. Sanne was still being stubborn. Well, they understood, their elder sister had always hated balls. They knew she hated their father's constant need for new dresses for each royal ball. 

"What does it matter if I wear last winter ball's dress, I still fit it." Sanne had asked once. "Don't be ridiculous, my dear. You're the crown princess, you can't be seen wearing the same thing twice in a row." The king had retorted. 

Right now, Sanne had her arms crossed. The servants holding different colours of fabric seemed to sympatize with the princess, but didn't want to upset the king. After a long moment of stubborn silence, Sanne sighed and pointed at a wine-red fabric. "That one then." 

"Wonderful." The king mused, clapping his hands together and making the servants quickly scurry out of the room with the fabric. Nicolaas and Ida only just managed to quickly jump back. 

"Now, was that so hard, my dear? You'll look wonderful for the suitors." The king mused. "I'll see you at dinner." And with those words, he walked out of the room. Nicolaas and Ida watched him go, then carefully walked into their sister's bedroom. 

Sanne was sitting at her vanity, clearly frustrated. She met her siblings' gaze through her mirror, and sighed. "Hey, you two. Were you eavesdropping again?" 

"Well, you can hardly call it eavesdropping when father's voice carries like that." Nicolaas chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He knew he succeeded when he noticed the corner of Sanne's mouth twitch up a bit. 

Ida went over to her sister, grabbing a brush to sort out the other's hair a bit. A calm activity to lessen the stress of the conversation. "This ball might not be so bad, you know? You'll get to look nice, look at pretty people, have some good food.." 

"You say that every ball," Sanne mused as she let her sister braid her hair and tie a ribbon in it. "You two get to have fun, yes. I need to be the example. And this time, I might even have to do more than just look at pretty people." 

"Father just wants the best for you, even if he shows it like this." Nicolaas mused, sitting down in a chair next to them. “You’ll be queen one day, he wants you to be ready.” 

“I know. And I will be. I just wish he'd listen to what I want. I know this is for the good of the kingdom, but he never lets me give input. How will that make me a good queen?” She sighed. "..How does choosing everything for me prepare me for being a queen?" 

"I'm pretty sure he believes your future husband will do the choosing for you." Ida mused with a sad chuckle. Sanne rolled her eyes. "Oh joy. And I can't choose that one either, now can I? Well, I'll be given the illusion of a choice at the suitor's ball. Father will probably 'suggest' I pick the man he likes most." 

"I wish we could help you, San. But unless you can convince father you are giving your right to the throne to me for a good reason, I can't think of a way to change this." Nicolaas sighed. The three siblings were quiet for a moment. 

Eventually, Sanne stood. "Well, there is something you two can do for me now." She mused, walking over to her bed and pulling her cloak out from under the mattress, and pulling the boots out from the back of her closet. "You two could cover for me." 

"Always." Ida chuckled. "Do be careful~" 

"Aren't I always?" Sanne mused with a wink, putting her cloak and boots on, and sneaking out the window. By now, she had mastered the climb down, as she had done since she was but a young girl. Waiting for the right moment, she slipped past the guards, and ran out into the woods. 

After a while of jogging, she got to the clearing she'd grown to love. Back when she was little, she'd stumbled upon this spot after sneaking out. It was the only spot she could sit and think, have an empty head without any worries. 

It was also the spot where she had met and kept meeting her favourite person. She could already see him sitting there by the small lake, skipping stones. Smiling, she walked over, sitting by him. 

"Hey Gaby." 

The young man looked at her, smiling back. "Hey. I didn't expect you yet." He mused, going back to his stone skipping. Something was wrong, she could sense it, she saw the barely-dried tears on his cheeks. 

"...Is something wrong?" 

Gabriel rubbed his face a bit. "My father passed away last night." He sighed. "..It was better this way, he was really sick. He died in his sleep, so we're sure he didn't suffer much." He said as he stared out at the water. 

"I'm so sorry." She rubbed his back a bit, wrapping her arms around him when he leaned into her. "Is there anything I can do for you? I can talk, listen, whatever you need right now." 

"Just a hug for now.. Maybe listen, I dunno." He mumbled into her chest. For a while, he was silent. "..I feel like he didn't love me as much." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I know he loved me, I know that. He loved all three of us, he would've loved you too, but... before he died, all he gave me as an inheritance was our cat. Miguel and Andrés got the farm and the livestock, and I feel like he left me empty-handed. Not that I don't love Charro, I do, he's an amazing cat, but he can't really help me." 

Sanne nodded a bit. "I'm sure he had his reasons, but that doesn't make you feel better right now." 

"A kiss might.." 

She let out a chuckle at that, ruffling his hair and pulling him upright to kiss him briefly. "You're impossible~" 

"That's why you love me." Gabriel teased, smiling up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "You're a downright menace, that's what you are." She teased back, kissing him again. 

For a moment, they just sat there, silently exchanging kisses, when a sudden sound made them break apart. The pattering of little paws, the meowing. Gabriel let out a surprised chuckle as Charro walked over to them. 

"You silly boy, did you follow me?" 

Charro just meowed, brushing against Gabriel's arm and curiously inspecting Sanne. She smiled, letting the cat sniff her hand, and gently stroked his cheek when he let her. "So, this is Charro?" 

"Yeah, this is my inheritance." Gabriel chuckled lightly, stroking the cat's back a bit. "Not much of a pure-breed I'm afraid, so if I even was so heartless to sell him, he wouldn't be worth much in terms of money." 

"He's adorable, don't joke about those things." Sanne mused, chuckling at how Charro melted into her petting. "He's your friend. You don't sell friends." 

"Of course I'd never sell him. He's been with us for years, I'm not giving him up." Gabriel mused, watching the cat purring up a storm. "He likes you." 

"Well, that's good, I like him too." Sanne chuckled, letting Charro climb into her lap and petting him some more. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" 

Charro happily meowed, closing his eyes and cuddling up to the princess. Gabriel watched them with a smile, letting out a little sigh. "I wish we could stay like this forever." 

Sanne glanced up from her coddling of the cat, and sighed. "Me too. But we can't. I wish we could. But we can enjoy these last three months while they last." 

"Can't you still visit?" 

"After being forced to marry some noble I don't know? I can avoid my father, but I have no idea what my 'husband' might do if he sees me sneaking out. Not to mention when he finds out I'm meeting up with a farmer." 

"I still think it's bullshit," Gabriel grumbled, lying down in the grass. "Maybe I should pretend to be a noble, steal you away." He mused after a moment. 

"As much as I love that idea, I think you need land and subjects for that." Sanne mused. She chuckled when she noticed how Charro was playfully swatting at the ribbon in her braid. Amused, she took the ribbon out and let Charro play with it for a bit while she kept talking. "You'll need a miracle and lots of riches to impress a king." 

"Maybe Charro can help. Papa said he was special after all." Gabriel joked, reaching over for the ribbon and wriggling it around to watch the cat try and catch it. "Maybe he can be my wingman." 

"Wouldn't that be lovely." Sanne chuckled. They let the cat play for a bit, until they noticed how the sun was beginning to set. Sanne stood, dusting her dress off. "I should go back before I'm pronounced missing again." 

Gabriel nodded and went to give the ribbon back, only to see how Charro had chewed it a bit too much. Sanne chuckled. "Keep it, it's fine. Here." She took the ribbon and tied it around the cat's collar in a little bow. "There, now he's even prettier." 

"Not as pretty as you." Gabriel smiled, kissing her hand. "See you next week?" 

"Hopefully. We're still preparing for the ball, it might be more difficult to sneak out. I'll try my best." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Love you." 

"Love you too, princess." Gabriel smiled. Sanne just chuckled, and walked back towards the palace. He watched her go, smiling lightly, but feeling his heart ache with sadness. He loathed that in 3 months, he might never get to see her again. In 3 months, she'd be 21, and the king would pick a husband for her. If only he could convince or trick the king into picking him. 

But that would never happen. Giving a sigh, he picked Charro up, scratching behind his ears a bit.

"Well Charro, I guess I'll just have to make the best of these 3 months, huh? Unless you show off your special powers and make me a noble, that would be nice too." 

Charro looked up at his owner with big green eyes, and suddenly seemed to smile. And before Gabriel could comprehend what the cat was doing, the feline spoke in a playful tone. 

"Well, I can't exactly do that, but I think I might have a few good ideas to get you on the path to being one." 


	3. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My, my, I'm on a roll-  
> Please ignore any formatting issues, I have no idea what is going on-)

For a long moment, Gabriel stared at the cat. And then, a loud yelp echoed through the clearing. Gabriel dropped the cat and backed away in shock, trying to voice his confusion but only letting garbled sounds escape his lips. He tripped over a rock while he backed off, and fell back into the water with another yelp. 

Once he sat up again, Charro had walked over to the water's edge, sitting down and watching the soaked man with a bit of amusement on his feline face. 

"Well, I should've expected such a reaction, huh? Are you alright?" 

"How- Wha- You're talking!!" 

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Charro mused, licking at his paw. 

"How are you talking??" Gabriel asked, managing to get up. "How long-??" 

"I always could, but seeing this is the kinda reaction I got, I decided against it." The cat seemed to shrug. "Look, forget the whole talking thing, I want to help you." 

"..Help.. me? Help me with what?" 

"Getting that girl, of course! I'm not just a dumb cat, I can see how head over heels you are for her. Though you do pick them a bit expensive, you know? But no matter, I can help you. I just need you to give me a few things." 

Gabriel stared at the cat for a bit, then began shaking his head, rubbing his face. "Oh God, what is going on, I'm hearing my cat talk.. That's it, I finally lost it, great." 

He yelped and pulled his hands from his face when he felt Charro give his ankle a little nip. The cat's tail was sweeping a bit. 

"Hey, cut that out. You're not going crazy. Look, listen to me. You love that princess, right?" 

"Yes...?" 

"You want to hold her? Marry her? Spend the rest of your days with her?" 

"Yes, but-" 

"No buts." The cat mused. "I will help you. I promise." 

"But how? You're.. you're just a cat." Gabriel sputtered. Charro gave a little chuckle. 

"You just need to trust me and give me a few things. C'mon, go get your coin purse, we need to go shopping." 

* * *

The next day, Gabriel felt a bit odd going into town with his cat on his shoulders. Charro didn't speak anymore, besides softly whispering in Gabriel's ear that they needed to go to the clothes shop. They soon stepped into the shop, looking around. 

Before Gabriel could ask what they were doing here, Charro jumped off of his shoulders and pattered over to a little outfit on display. It was a little musketeer's outfit, with boots, and a hat. But fit for a child. Gabriel blinked, then realized. 

"Oh, no, I'm not getting you that." 

Charro just gave him a look, as if to say "Do you need my help nor not?" After a brief staring contest, Gabriel gave in. The shopkeeper smiled and packed the little outfit for him.

"Is this a gift, sir?" 

"..I guess, yeah. I hope it's worth it." 

"Seeing a child smile when they open a present is more than worth it." The man mused. Gabriel forced a smile, and paid for the clothes. Once they were outside again and hidden back in the woods, Gabriel watched Charro put the outfit on. 

"So, how do I look?~" Charro mused, standing on his hind legs and doing a little spin. 

"...What was the point of this?" Gabriel huffed. "What was the reason that I spend a week worth of food on this outfit?" 

"It's to help you, of course! Just trust me. I have a big plan." 

"Are you going to tell me your plan?" 

The cat let out a little purr.

"I'm going to convince the king to let you marry his daughter! If I can trick the king into thinking that you're a nobleman, he'll have to accept." 

Gabriel frowned and thought for a bit. "..And how are you planning to make me look better than actual nobles?" 

Charro let out a chuckle. "C'mon, Gaby. What kind of nobleman has a talking cat? A powerful one, that's what. I will make you look like the most powerful duke in the whole world, just trust me." 

For a few moments, Gabriel just rubbed at his face, pondering this crazy idea. This was so stupid, it was never gonna work. But then again, what did he have to lose? 

"Fine. I trust you." 

* * *

The next day, the king's court was surprised by a strange visitor. The king's menial came over to him, confused but trying to remain his composure. 

"Your majesty, there's a visitor with a gift for you, but he looks a bit... off." 

"Whatever do you mean, Ludwig?" The king sighed, a bit irritated he had been interrupted in the middle of lunch. Ludwig swallowed a bit, looking back at the door. "..He's... a cat, your majesty. And he talks." 

The table went silent. Ida and Nicolaas blinked in confusion, whispering to each other. Sanne frowned and tried to look at the door too. The king suddenly burst into laughter. 

"Ludwig, I didn't know you made jokes." The king chuckled. But seeing how serious Ludwig was, he waved a hand. "Let him in then." 

Ludwig gave a nod and walked over to the door, standing by it and giving a nod at whoever was behind the door. 

True to the menial's word, a cat walked in. Not on all-fours, but strutting in on his hind legs, holding a large bag in his front legs. The cat bowed deeply at the royal family, standing up straight with a bright smile. 

"Your majesty. It is an honor to meet you. I have brought you a gift. It is a rabbit." 

After a moment of stunned silence, Ludwig took the bag from the cat at the king's request. Indeed, in the bag was a rabbit, a very big and healthy one. Only recently killed, so still very fresh. 

"I... I thank you, mister cat." The king said. The cat smiled again. "Oh, do not thank me. Thank my master. The duke of Iberia. He sent me to bring you this gift as a token of his appreciation." 

"The duke of Iberia, huh? I have never heard of him." 

"Oh, I don't blame you for that, my dear master has only just gained his title. He is a very kind and powerful magician, you see. He saved me and many others from death, and has brought the people of his land much joy and riches. But he does not wish to hoard all his wealth, oh no, he wishes to share with a king as powerful as you. And also, seeing as your eldest daughter is searching for a husband, you cannot blame him from trying to impress her father~" 

Sanne sputtered a bit in protest, but shut up when her father held up a hand. She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair with a soft frustrated sigh, staring at the strange cat that was stroking the king's ego. 

A sudden shimmer around the cat's collar made her blink. She knew that ribbon. And now that she looked even better, she knew that fur pattern. She knew that cat. What was Charro doing here, how was he talking? 

What was going on here? 

In the next couple of days, the cat kept returning with gifts. Pheasants, rabbits, pigeons, sparrows... And she could see her father was impressed. But she was confused, so very confused. She didn't show it. Not even when Charro gave her a bouquet of flowers. 

"Here we are, your highness, with kind regards from the duke." The cat purred. Sanne smiled lightly, looking at him. "They're beautiful. But why wouldn't the duke give me these himself?" 

"Oh, my master is a bit shy, that's why he keeps sending me to bring these gifts. But fear not, he will be here at your grand ball to try and win your heart~" 

Sanne smiled again, giving the flowers to a chambermaid so they could be put in a vase. She went through her day, waiting for a chance to sneak away. Once she saw it, she snuck outside, rushing to the clearing. 

Gabriel wasn't here yet, but she could wait. She was practically buzzing with the realization. She had no idea how Gabriel had done this, but damn it if it wasn't genius. Once she saw Gabriel approach, she practically jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face. 

Sadly, Gabriel hadn't anticipated that she would jump at him, so they tumbled to the ground with a yelp. Gabriel was a bit stunned, but let himself be kissed. "Ah... A-Any reason that I deserved to be attacked with kisses?" 

"You're a genius, that's why. How did you train Charro to speak? I have no idea how you're pulling this off, but I love you!~" 

Gabriel sputtered a bit, laughing nervously. "I.. ah.. have no idea what you're on about." 

"Don't try and act modest, you got a plan, and it's working!" Sanne laughed. Her face fell a bit when she realized he really had no idea. "...Is this.. not your plan?" 

"No, it's mine~" 

Charro came pattering over, a grin on his face. "Hello, princess~ Nice to see you again. I didn't think you'd find out this soon, but hey. This works too." 

Sanne stared at the cat for a long while. "..You're.. actually talking? This isn't a trick?" 

"No tricks, only a very thought-out plan~ Though I understand if you have questions." 

Sanne sat down and chuckled in disbelief. "You have no idea. How are you.. Talking?" 

"I've always been able to. I was advised not to due to people thinking I was a bad omen or something, but this way I can help you two get together. I just need to convince the king that Gaby has lots of land. But I'm not sure yet how to show the king that." 

Sanne perked up. "Well, there is this carriage-ride through the country that father is planning for next week. It's basically a tour for me to see the land I.. well, my future husband will rule." 

"Perfect!~" Charro purred, turning to Gabriel. 

"Gaby, we're going on a trip!" 


	4. The second part of the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written fic this fast, this quarantine is getting to me-

"How long do we have to walk?" Gabriel groaned. "We've been walking for so long already, can't we rest?" 

"Not until we get there," Charro mused, calmly walking along. "So, stop whining. C'mon, one step after the other. We need to get there in time for this to work."

"For what to work?" Gabriel sighed. "C'mon, Charro, just tell me what this whole plan is, so I can play my part."

The cat didn't answer, suddenly rushing over to the lake up ahead. "Here, we're here. Well almost, still need to go a bit more south, but we're here for now. Perfect. Alright, Gaby, go take your clothes off."

Gabriel stopped in his tracks. "...Pardon me?"

"Take your clothes off."

"Why??"

"Trust  me!~ It's part of the plan. Take your clothes off, and go into the water. Once the king's carriage comes by, I'll hide your clothes and convince the king that your fancy clothes have been stolen by bandits. That way he'll probably give you some fancier clothes so you'll look like a  duke!~ "

Gabriel let out a deep sigh.  ".. Fine." What did he have to lose at this  point? He began to undress, eventually taking everything off once Charro gave him a look. Steeling himself for the cold water, he jumped into the lake.

It was freezing, so he quickly dunked himself completely under to get used to the temperature. Once he wiped his hair out of his face, he noticed Charro running off with his clothes, hiding them in the bushes.

The sound of a carriage approaching made him want to dive back underwater, but then he remembered Charro's plan. Charro rushed out onto the road, jumping around.

"Oh, please, help! It's horrible, it's terrible, won't you help?" The cat called, the carriage coming to a stop. The king stepped out, confused. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Cat. What's the matter?"

"Oh, your majesty, am I glad to see you! My master was having a swim in the lake when a bunch of thieves stole his clothes and ran off with them! They took everything, even his magic focus! He can't even make clothes appear for himself now! Oh please, won't you help, he can't go home like this!"

The king looked over at Gabriel, who gave an awkward wave. "Ah, sir, I am so very sorry this happened to you!" The king called over at him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! Thank you, your majesty!" Gabriel called back, doing his best to  sound... composed. "Just a bit startled. I wish I could've met you in a more... ah.. dignified way."

"Don't worry, I will let you borrow some of our spare clothes. And we will give you a lift back to your castle." The king smiled, turning to his servants, instructing them to help Gabriel out of the water.

Gabriel awkwardly took the towel he was offered, shielding his dignity as best he could as the servants helped him get dressed in some rather fancy clothes. Hearing some chuckles from the carriage, he looked up and flushed bright red.

The king was not alone on this trip. He could see prince  Nicolaas and princess Ida giggling a bit at his predicament from where they were sitting in the carriage, respectfully shielding their eyes but clearly peeking through their fingers. Sanne was also shielding her eyes, blushing and chuckling lightly, though not from shame.

Blushing as well, Gabriel let himself be escorted towards the carriage. The king smiled. "You're in luck, most of the noblemen who are courting my daughter haven't seen her yet. My darlings, may I introduce, the duke of Iberia."

Once the carriage doors were opened, Gabriel almost forgot what his role was now, and quickly bowed at the three royal siblings. "Your highnesses. I apologize for having to be introduced face-to-face in such a way."

"Oh, don't worry, we don't mind." Ida chuckled. "Trust us, we really don't."  Nicolaas added with a giggle. Sanne subtly gave them both a little kick to the ankle, sitting up straight and smiling lightly at Gabriel. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. Your numerous gifts were impressive."

Gabriel gave a smile. "Oh, the pleasure is mine, princess. And please, call me Gabriel. I am glad you liked my gifts. Though they pale in comparison to you, for I now see you are worth more than the rarest game I could send your way, more beautiful than any flower I could gift you."

Sanne blushed even more, chuckling a bit and lightly kicking her siblings' ankles again when they snickered. The king just smiled, letting Gabriel get into the carriage as well. "Alright, let's get going. Which way is your castle, sir Gabriel?"

Gabriel wanted to turn to Charro for feedback, only to realize the cat was  just.. gone. He frowned, looking around, feeling the eyes of the royals on him. He had to say something, quick. What did Charro say again?

"South. We need to go south."

* * *

Charro hadn't been here in a long time. The only reason he remembered these roads was because he'd ran down them when he was barely a year old. 

His mother had given birth to him in a damp castle, always hiding him from a figure that always played loud music that made the other animals there feel terrified. One day, she'd managed to give him a way to escape through a sewer, with the order to run and never look back.

He'd only stopped running when he stumbled across a little cabin in the woods, and was picked up by a worried Romulus. The man had nursed his bloodied paws, given him food, took him in as another member of the family. 

Even though he was given strict instructions to never speak again unless it was really needed, the kitten had felt welcome in the large clowder of cats. Free to go and stay where he wanted, no need to hide from people. He'd even found a family when he felt like following the farmer that always brought vegetables to Romulus. He'd never wanted to go back to the place he was born.

But now, he was back. Back with a grand plan. Charro stopped after a while, seeing a field of farmers, working hard in the long rows of beautiful looking wheat. He jumped up on the fence, calling over to the nearest farmer.

"Excuse me, to who belong these gorgeous fields, my good sir?"

The man stood up straight, not all too surprised to see a talking cat. "It belongs to our lord, the wizard Edelstein." He mused. Charro gave a smile. 

"Ah, I see! But good news, you won't be ordered around by him much longer if you do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"The king will soon come by here. When he asks who these fields belong to, tell him they belong to the duke of Iberia. If you do so, I'll make sure to reward you."

The farmer seemed a bit conflicted, but nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. But if the wizard finds out, I will tell him you made me do so."

"Oh, do not worry, the wizard will never find out. I will make sure he will never punish you or your families again." Charro mused, hopping down from the fence.

He told the workers by the flower fields the same thing, just like he did to the workers in the fruit orchards, and the fishers by the river. Every worker he came across he told the same; If the king comes by and asks who this land belongs to, tell him it belongs to the duke of Iberia, and they would be rewarded.

Charro could tell the workers were scared, but clearly hopeful enough to listen to him. Now, it was time for the last part of his plan. He rushed towards the castle in the distance.

Seeing he was no longer a  kitten, he couldn't exactly sneak in through the sewer. No, he had to play a part. Be smart and sneaky about this, like he'd always been. So, he strutted up to the front door, over to the guards.

"I wish to talk to lord Edelstein."

The guards were a bit suspicious, but let him in. Charro could see in their eyes that they too were in fact prisoners, and that only fuelled his determination for this plan to go right. He followed them to the grand throne room, bowing at the figure on the throne.

"Lord Edelstein. It is an  honor to finally meet you."

"Who are you and why are you here, cat?" The man drawled, clearly bored.

Charro stood up straight, clasping his paws in front of him. "My name is Charro, sir. And I have heard such  marvelous things about you and how powerful you are, oh so many amazing stories. And half of them sound almost too good to be true! If I may be so bold, is it really true you can breathe fire?"

Edelstein snickered. "Oh, easier than a dragon. Watch." He blew an impressive flame in his direction, one Charro barely managed to avoid. The cat quickly patted out his singed whiskers, still putting on his impressed mask.

"Incredible! Those stories really were true! Oh, but they can't all be true, right? You can't possibly be so incredibly powerful! That would make you more powerful than God!"

Edelstein laughed. "Oh, but I am! Tell me, what other stories do they tell of me? I will prove them all to be true." He mused, leaning forward in his throne.

Charro stepped a bit closer, as if in awe. "Oh, my lord, they say you can turn yourself into any animal, fictional or not, no matter the size! Is that true?"

" Of course it is!" The wizard laughed, suddenly turning into a massive snake, then an elephant, then an enormous dragon. Charro watched in him do so, still playing his part of the enamored fan.

"Oh, I've never seen such impressive magic! But can you also turn  into... Oh, no, I can't possibly ask that, that might be too hard to do.."

"What? Can I turn into what? Tell me and I will prove your puny mind that I can!" Edelstein thundered, now a giant storm bird.

Charro looked up at him, mentally smirking. "Well, you can turn into these grand and massive creatures, but can you also shrink yourself? To be  a... I don't  know.. A mouse?"

Edelstein threw his head back with a laugh, the sound echoing through the room. "A mouse? Hah! A mouse! That's child's play!  Of course I can turn into a mouse!"

The wizard shrunk down into a small mouse with a small 'poof', landing in front of Charro. The cat wasted not a second longer, slamming his claw down over the rodent, biting down into his neck. Before the wizard could shift back, Charro had broken the mouse's neck, and swallowed him down.

All of a sudden, something began to shift. Charro cried out in shock as he suddenly found his limbs shifting, back growing, everything changing in a painful flash. He collapsed onto the floor, curling up in pain until the strange change was over.

Once he opened his eyes, Charro sat up, only to realize how his body had become bigger. He shivered, suddenly without fur. Looking down, he found out his paws had turned into hands. He felt around his body, realizing what had suddenly happened.

He stumbled onto his now longer legs, going over to the mirror. A man with tanned skin stared back at him with his own green eyes. Shakily, he ran a hand through his brown curls, a surprised laugh suddenly escaping him.

"Alright, I guess this plan needs an extra step now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might already be the last?? I WROTE A WHOLE FIC IN A WEEK WHAT THE HECK-


	5. A reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH, I JINXED MYSELF LAST CHAPTER BY SAYING I WAS ON A ROLL OH BOY-

Gabriel could feel the prince and youngest princess staring at him. They'd been watching him since he'd stepped inside the carriage. The king was chatting about the scenery, but Gabriel hardly paid attention. It was hard to, due to who sat by him.

Sanne had taken his hand, hiding it with her larger skirt. She looked at him once in a while, smiling, though he knew that smile. It was a smile of "I do hope you know what you're doing."

All of a sudden, the king ordered the carriage to be stopped. Outside was a long and beautiful field of wheat, people working hard. The king called over to one of the workers.

"You there, sir! May I ask you who this beautiful field belongs to?"

The man seemed a little startled, taking his hat off. After a moment of getting himself together, he spoke shakily. "This field belongs to the duke of Iberia, your majesty!"

Gabriel gaped a bit, but managed to hide his surprise when the king turned to him with a smile. "My, my, you should be proud!"

"O-Oh, I am very proud. But it is my workers you should be proud of, they are good hardworking people and I care deeply for them." Gabriel said.

"As you should~" The king chuckled, before ordering the carriage to drive on. The same thing seemed to happen a few more times at different spots. And each time, the workers told the king proudly that the land belonged to the duke of Iberia.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile, knowing Charro had to be behind this. Though he hoped the cat had thought of a plan for a castle too, because that would make the plan crash down.

But clearly, Charro had, for soon the carriage stopped at a large impressive castle. People rushed outside, cheering and smiling, welcoming their duke. Gabriel had to try his best to not show his confusion as to how Charro had done this.

Once they stepped out of the carriage, they were greeted by a man dressed in fine clothes, clearly the head of the servants. "Sir Gabriel, welcome home. I trust your journey went well?"

"It  ah.. was with a few hiccups, but  ah.. " Gabriel sputtered.

The man put a hand to his chest and tutted at his clothes. "Ah, sir, as much as these clothes look wonderful on you, where are the clothes I picked out for you this morning?"

"They were stolen by ruffians, I was told." The king mused. "I lent him some of our spare clothes."

"Oh, how generous, your majesty! But I must insist on returning these to you. Come, my lord, let's get you changed right away." The man mused, turning to lead Gabriel into the castle. Gabriel turned to the royal family first. "Excuse me for a moment, I won't be long, I promise." He said, giving Sanne a quick look before walking after the man.

Once inside, he put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Ah, excuse me,  I.. I do want an explanation first." He said quietly, finally showing his confusion. The man smiled, nodding.

"Of course. Come, this way."

They went into a room, a room that appeared to be some sort of sitting room. The man gave Gabriel a nod, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone in the room, save for another man sitting in one of the chairs.

The man turned to Gabriel, grinning brightly. He could've been Andrés's clone, though his hair was fully brown instead of black. He too was dressed in fancy clothes, though he was sitting like he didn't give a care about proper sitting.

"Well, what do you think,  Gaby?~ Fit for a duke, like I promised."

Gabriel stared at the man, dumbfounded. Who was this man? Did he know him? He sounded familiar, like..

"..C-Charro???"

"Technically, yeah~" The man laughed, standing up. "Turns out that's not really my name. And turns out I was not actually a cat~"

" What.. What happened to you then?" Gabriel asked, going over to him, studying him. "How did you.."

"Long story. But I can't tell you the whole story by myself." Charro smiled, turning to the other door. "You can come in if you'd like."

The door carefully creaked open, and in walked a woman, dressed in a beautiful red dress. Her greying brown hair was pinned back with flowers, and her face was friendly, though painfully familiar too. She walked over to them, smiling almost sadly at Gabriel.

"Hello, my dear. I'm so glad to see you again."

Sudden realization nearly knocked Gabriel to his knees. He stumbled, just managing to let himself fall into a chair. "M-Mother..??" He whispered. "How... you... I thought you were.."

"I almost was, my dear boy." Isabel sighed, sitting by him. "I understand you have questions."

"Far too many," Gabriel whispered, taking her hand. She smiled, gently stroking her thumb over his hand as she started to explain.

"I was a fool, going out by myself all those years ago. I had heard of a place where I could work, send your father money to make sure you and your brothers had a better life. But when I found out what this place was.. It was too late."

She let out a sigh to calm herself. "...I was lucky enough that Edelstein liked my face enough to turn me into a companion animal instead of a work animal. But unlucky enough to realize I had been pregnant this whole time a month later. I managed to hide it from that monster, even birthed your little brother inside of an old closet, hiding him until he was old enough to escape by himself. I've been waiting to be freed for years. I'm so glad Antonio found you when he did.."

"Antonio?" Gabriel asked, looking at Charro for clarification. The question died on his tongue when the other just smiled. He slowly stood, studying him some more. Slowly, he broke out into a smile too, hugging the other tightly.

"...Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," The other  sighed , hugging his older brother close. "If I had, I would've told you sooner. I would've told our father about what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"No, don't blame yourself. We can't reverse time." Gabriel shushed, smiling a bit. "You more than made up for whatever blame you think you have. I mean, come on, a whole castle? How did you do this?"

Charro, no, Antonio let out a little chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. "I might've tricked that wizard guy to change himself into a mouse. And then I ate him."

Gabriel blinked, then burst into laughter, patting Antonio's shoulder and almost automatically scratching under his chin. He pulled his hand away and chuckled again when he realized his little brother had started to purr at the gesture. "Good boy~" Gabriel teased, making Antonio chuckle too.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the best, I know~ Now, let's get you in some duke clothes and greet your future in-laws~"

* * *

Sanne stared up at the castle in awe. This  was... This was impressive. How on earth had Gabriel pulled this off? Better yet, how had that cat pulled it off? She smiled at seeing her father also in awe. If this wasn't impressing him, she didn't know what would.

Her siblings looked rather impressed too.  Nicolaas stood to her side, lightly nudging her. "So, how on earth did your  farmboy end up with a castle?" He whispered

Sanne looked at him for a moment and shrugged, chuckling in disbelief. "I have no idea, but I plan on asking him once the wedding is done. I mean, look at father. If he isn't  gonna 'suggest' I marry the duke of Iberia after this, I don't know what will convince him to do so."

"I'm just glad you're happy, San." Ida mused, looking at her sister. "Now we just have to keep up the act for another month."

"Which probably won't be too hard, as long as you can refrain from rushing off into the woods for your duke~"  Nicolaas teased. Sanne gave him a little shove, rolling her eyes in amusement.

The doors opened, making everyone look over. Gabriel walked down the steps, dressed in a rather fancy blue and purple suit. Following close behind him was a younger man, dressed in dark blue and white, like a musketeer. Next to him was an older woman, dressed in a dark red dress, her greying brown hair in a flower-filled bun.

Gabriel handed the king the borrowed clothes, bowing. "I thank you and your family for your generosity, your majesty. Please, allow me to introduce you to my family as well. This is Antonio, my youngest brother."

Sanne blinked as the younger man bowed as well, smiling at the king. "It's an  honor , your majesty." He mused, almost purring. She knew that voice, but for some reason could not place it.

The king just smiled and nodded. "The  honor is mine, good sir. And who is this lovely woman?"

Gabriel smiled as the woman curtsied and allowed the king to kiss her hand. "This is my mother, Isabel."

"Isabel, what a lovely name. You raised two handsome sons, my lady." The king mused. Isabel just smiled. "Four, your majesty. My eldest two sons are on a long journey of humbling themselves."

"Ah, we should invite them to the ball too! Perhaps they would like to compete for the princess's hand~"

"The invitation is kind, your majesty, but my brothers already are betrothed. Miguel has captured a lovely singer's heart, and Andrés has fallen for a strong-hearted farm girl. I would not wish to meddle in their love life ." Gabriel smiled.

"Ah, of course, of course." the king smiled. "But we can expect you at the ball, can't we? I'm sure you'll be a great candidate."

Gabriel glanced over at Sanne for a moment, who vigorously nodded. Whenever father called something a great candidate, it usually meant he had made up his mind and chosen it. Gabriel smiled, turning to the king. "Of course, your majesty. I look forward to it."

"Splendid! Well, we best be off now, my darlings. Go and say goodbye." The king mused at his children, getting back in the carriage. Sanne smiled, curtsying at Gabriel. 

"Until we meet again, my lord. I look forward to seeing you at the ball."

Gabriel smiled, bowing, and kissing the hand she offered. "As do I. I hope it's not too bold to already ask you to save me a dance?"

She just chuckled and shook her head in amusement, stepping back to let her siblings say a proper goodbye too. The princess watched as the  farmboy she'd fallen for bowed at her siblings, secretly sending her a wink. She chuckled, getting into the carriage. 

She barely heard her father excitedly talk about how the duke would make a wonderful husband, too busy watching Gabriel slowly disappear into the distance as the carriage rode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there will be a next chapter ;7;


	6. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little epilogue!

Giving a sigh, Miguel stared out at the horizon for a bit, leaning on the fence. Worry was gnawing at him. A few days ago, Gabriel had claimed he was walking to another town in search of work. An extra job to support the family, perhaps in a mill or in a field. Miguel and Andrés had made him promise to write a letter as soon as he got to the next town, even given him some coins to pay for a pigeon carrier if needed. 

But there still had been no news. Andrés had assured Miguel to not worry too much. "Postmen can be slower, pigeons can take a bit longer. I'm sure Gaby is fine." He'd said while tending to the cow. 

Miguel still worried. He'd heard stories of a wizard a few miles away from the nearest town. Perhaps only old wives' tales, but still. He worried. After all, father had told him to look after his brothers. As the eldest, that was a promise he could not permit himself to break. 

The sound of hooves made him look over at the road. A postal carriage? No, it looked way too fancy to be a postal carriage. And it was stopping near the farm. 

Miguel placed his tools down and walked over to see what the man at the reigns wanted. "Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you with something? Directions, perhaps?" 

"Perhaps you can help me, good sir. Is this the Carriedo farm?" The coachman asked, looking down at a letter for a moment. Miguel frowned lightly and nodded. "Yes, it is." 

"Wonderful. And are you Miguel, or Andrés?" 

"I am Miguel, sir. What do you need?" 

"I have been asked to bring you and your brother to the home of my master, the duke of Iberia. He wishes to speak to you." The man showed Miguel the letter, a very fancy seal in blue wax attached to it. 

Miguel took the letter, looking it over and quietly reading it aloud. "..To the brothers Carriedo, I hereby invite you to my home on behalf of your little brother. I have been told you will be a great addition to my court, and it would be a great honour if you did. Kind regards, Lord Fernandez, duke of Iberia." 

He looked up at the coachman, blinking in confusion. "I... Is my little brother really working for a duke?" 

"Indeed he is, sir. Now, if you could ask your brother to join you in this carriage, I can be on my way back." 

Miguel looked down at the letter again, still in shock. "Should.. Should I.. ah.. Take anything with me?" 

"If you wish to take any belongings with you now, feel free. If you decide to stay at my master's court, we will collect the rest for you." 

"Right. Ah... I'll, ah... I'll go tell Andrés." Miguel sputtered, quickly rushing into the house to find his brother. 

Andrés had just finished cleaning the kitchen when Miguel rushed in, panting and with muddy shoes. The younger wanted to snap angrily about how he just cleaned this place, when he noticed the letter Miguel was holding. "...What's that?" 

Miguel just shoved the letter in his brother's hands, still wide-eyed and panting. Andrés frowned and read the letter, his eyes growing big. "..Wait, is Gaby...?" 

"Yeah." 

"And we're invited to...?" 

"Yeah." 

"Holy shit." Andrés breathed. "Miguel, what the hell are we doing standing here, of course we're saying yes!" He pushed the letter back in Miguel's hands and ran to pack a bag. Miguel looked down at the letter again and smiled, following the other to pack a bag too. 

After a bit, the two brothers walked out with a bag. The coachman stepped off and took their bags for them, putting them in the compartment. The two were a bit in awe as the door was opened for them as well, carefully getting in and sitting down. 

"Alright, this is... very weird." Miguel chuckled after a while, looking at the interior of the carriage, testing the cushions. "I honestly think I'm dreaming right now." 

"If you are, keep on dreaming for a bit longer, will you?" Andrés joked a bit, looking out the window as the carriage drove them through fields of wheat. "Would you look at that, that looks amazing." 

"It does. Do you think it belongs to the duke?" 

"Maybe. Weird how we've never heard of him though." Andrés mused, sitting back. Miguel just nodded in agreement and shrugged. "Well, apparently Gabriel heard of him." 

After a while, the carriage stopped in front of a grand castle. Both brothers stepped out, looking up in awe at the building. Their brother was working here? How on earth had Gabriel managed that? 

The doors opened, and their jaws dropped at seeing Gabriel walk down the steps, dressed in fine clothes and smiling brightly. Their little brother walked over to them, still grinning. 

"Welcome, you two~ It's good to see you again." 

"My God.. Gaby, look at you! Working at a duke's court, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Miguel laughed, hugging him close. Andrés joined the hug too, laughing in disbelief. "Speaking of the duke, isn't he coming down to greet us?" 

"Well, you're hugging him right now." Gabriel mused with a chuckle, making his brothers look at him in disbelief. Andrés was the first to overcome the stunned silence. "..Excuse me, what?" 

"But the letter said.. the letter said the duke invited us on behalf of our little brother?" 

"Oh, I did." Gabriel mused, looking back at the door. "Now don't be shy, come on out." 

Miguel and Andrés looked at the door, confused. A young man came walking down the steps, who resembled them quite well. He was probably only 4 years younger than Gabriel, and also dressed in fine clothes. 

"Guys, this is Antonio. He's... well.. he's our younger brother." 

Miguel and Andrés blinked in confusion, looking the other man up and down. Antonio nervously smiled at them. "Yeah, I expect you have questions. Why don't you come in, mother will explain everything." 

"Mother?" Miguel echoed. Gabriel chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Long story. Come in, I'll explain everything." 

* * *

*A month later* 

Sanne let her hands slide down her big skirt, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, yes, but by God if it wasn't a flaunting of riches. The wine-red she picked was lovely, of course, but it made her look rather pale. Which would be a good thing, if her father was to judge. 

The array of pearls and gold around her neck felt a bit choking, the crown was small but heavy, and she squinted at the face of make-up she didn't really recognize. At least her neckline didn't go too far down, but she wished for her hair to be less pinned up so it could be used to cover her a bit more. 

But she would endure this, for this night. After tonight, she would have happiness. After tonight, she would have Gabriel, that much was sure. She could play the dressed-up doll for tonight, she would dance with noblemen who would never win her heart. She would do this for Gabriel, as he had done a scheme just for her. 

What was one more scheme under the guise of courtly manners gonna hurt? 

* * *

Sanne looked at the sea of guests that were attending the ball, sitting on her throne and sipping her drink. She faintly recognized a few of them from other balls, distant cousins and friends of friends. People to make small talk with about silly things like what colour court dresses will be next year, or how some countess she'd never heard of had another bastard. Not exactly the people she could have an engaging conversation with. 

"Presenting, Lord Fernandez, duke of Iberia, and his family." 

Perking up, Sanne looked over at the new faces that came in. She smiled as she recognized Gabriel, even though he was wearing a mask, like the other suitors. His mother walked beside him, head held high. The other three men in his entourage had to be his brothers. She recognized Antonio, who was alone, and the two men with a lady on their arm had to be Miguel and Andrés. Smiling, she watched as they made their way over to greet the royal family. 

Gabriel bowed deeply, smiling at them. "Your majesty. Your highnesses. Thank you so much for inviting us." He stood up straight, gesturing at his brothers. "You've met my younger brother Antonio already." He mused as Antonio gave a bow. "And these are my older brothers, Andrés and Miguel, and their fianceés, Francesca and Sara." 

"It's an honor, your majesty." Miguel mused after bowing with the smiley brunette on his arm. "Indeed, we are very honored." Andrés nodded, smiling at the blonde lady at his side for a moment. 

"The honor is ours, my good sirs. Please, enjoy the party, enjoy the food. Let's see if lord Gabriel here will impress my daughter." The king winked. Gabriel just smiled, bowing again before mingling with the guests. 

Sanne watched him go with a smile, glancing over at her father. He just nodded, and soon clapped his hands. The music shifted to a more waltz-like tune, a signal that the dance of the suitors was starting. Couples paired up together and stood at the ready. The suitors quickly lined up as the king led his daughter to the dancefloor. 

Sanne gave a curtsy to the first in line, allowing the man to lead her into a dance. To stay in character, she looked at each suitor when she was passed on to the next, smiled politely and said 'It's alright' if her toe was stepped on, and didn't comment on their treatment of her while they danced. 

She was passed between suitors so many times, that she almost didn't notice when her hand was taken by a familiar hand. Sanne automatically gave the polite smile, then perked up with an honest smile as she recognized the brown eyes behind the mask. Gabriel smiled back at her, almost leaning down for a kiss as they danced, but passing her on to the next suitor before they could give in to the temptation. 

Sanne watched Gabriel go almost sadly, and tried to hide it for the next suitor, who seemed very nervous to be leading a princess, the mask not hiding the fear in his purple eyes or the blush on his cheeks. She just smiled reassuringly, mouthed a 'It's alright', and let herself be passed to the next suitor. 

The music soon swelled, a sign of the finale. Sanne was let go by the last suitor, spinning her around for a moment and making her stand in the middle of the room. The suitors moved around her in a close circle on the tune of the music, extending their hand in invitation. She glanced around, recognized the one hand she would take, and made the grand gesture of allowing Gabriel to pull her into the final dance, finishing with her back to his chest as the music ended and the suitors dispersed to reveal them. 

Applause erupted around them as the two looked at each other. Sanne smiled, gently turning around in his embrace. Gabriel smiled back, letting go of her, except for her hand, to which he pressed a kiss. She nodded her head at him, glancing at her father. When he gave a nod, she felt her heart skip a beat at the realisation that this had worked. 

"My lord, if I may remove your mask?" She mused. Gabriel smiled, and she could see the relief in his eyes. "You may, your highness." He mused back, lowering his head to allow her to untie the ribbon holding the mask to his face. 

Sanne did so, taking the mask off of his face and pretending to be pleasantly surprised. "Why, lord Gabriel. I would've never known you to be such a dancer~" She said almost playfully at seeing his face. Gabriel just chuckled. "I will give you many more dances like these if I impressed you this much, your highness." 

"You have indeed impressed me very much, my lord." Sanne hummed, feeling the eyes of the court on her. She turned to her father again, who just smiled, and looked back at Gabriel. "I would not be opposed to being impressed and surprised by you for the rest of my life." 

"If you will have me, I promise to make the rest of your days wonderful and surprising, your highness. Even if our bodies grow weary with time, I shall dance with you like this for as long as you like. That is my eternal promise to you." 

Sanne smiled, allowing him to hold her in a waltzing position. "Promise accepted, my lord." She mused, taking the first step as the music started again. Gabriel smiled back, leading her back into a dance. 

They could feel the eyes of the court on them as they danced, and Sanne gave Gabriel's hand a little squeeze of reassurance. Looking up at him, she tried to speak with her eyes, tried to say "It's alright, we did it, no need to worry anymore." She could see the relief still in his eyes, the sere surprise and happiness that this was a reality, that they could hold each other like this. The gaze of nobles didn't hurt them, didn't bother them. Couldn't touch them. 

They had one person to thank for. Well, one cat. Sanne had been asked by her siblings what happened to Charro. She never claimed to know the truth, but she simply said that she had a faint idea the feline was around. Listening and smiling, purring to himself at a plan well done. 

She didn't question the fact that Gabriel's younger brother could grin like a cat who caught the canary. Nor how once she and Gabriel got married, Antonio asked for a local cat caretaker's land to be proclaimed as a nature reserve. She didn't question it. 

For she trusted him. And trust got them here. 

* * *

_~5 years later~_

"Mama, I have a question."

Sanne put her book down and looked at her daughter with a smile. "What is it, my little blackbird?"

Merel messed with her own skirt a bit, swinging her arms back and forth as she gazed up at her mother with inquisitive green eyes. "Why is uncle Antonio so strange?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Well, I like him, but he's silly. Yesterday, we were playing, and one of the dogs wanted to play too! But then uncle Antonio made this hissing noise and climbed into a tree! Why did he do that?"

Sanne let out a chuckle. "Oh, is that why he was in there? I thought he said he'd gone up there to get your ball back, but got stuck."

Merel shook her head. "No, mama, he climbed up because he was scared of  Gijsbrecht ! Which is weird, because  Gijsbrecht is super sweet and soft." She giggled a bit and perked up. 

"Oh! And last week, when we were taking a walk, I found these really pretty purple flowers, and uncle Antonio got really weird and giggly."

Sanne had to  stifle a laugh. She knew exactly which purple flowers her daughter meant. Catnip. She patted her leg, inviting the young princess to sit on her lap. "That does sound very strange, yes. But you know why he's a bit strange?"

"Why?"

The queen smiled, stroking her daughter's hair. "Well, it's a long story. Would you like to hear it?"

Merel nodded eagerly, sitting up a bit more. Sanne gave a fond smile. "Alright then." She reached over for her diary again, opening it and going to the right page.

".. Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a farmer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE A WHOLE FIC IN LIKE A MONTH HOLY CRAP ;7;  
> Thank you everyone who's been reading so far!  
> Next up: The little mermaid!


End file.
